Buckaroo's Movie!
"Buckaroo's Movie!" is the second short in the "Buckaroo Shorts!" series and a 2019 MarioFan2009 story. Buckaroo wants to start his career so he decides movie making. Buckaroo does have a very good imagination. Will he get his job? Script WARNING: This story may have violence and swearing. It starts off with a movie production room. The door opens up and Buckaroo is seen coming in. Movie Producer: Well hello there young fella! What's your name? Buckaroo: You can just call me Buckaroo. Movie Producer: Buckaroo eh? That's a funny name for a fellow like you! Buckaroo: I know. Movie Producer: Anyways, what brings you here? Buckaroo: You see, I would like to get a job for films and animation please. Movie Producer: Ohhhhh. You know, that is a lot of work! I am pretty sure some people may help you but we have a loooot of people in our town making a ton of movies! Rh390110478's movie: "SML Wiki: The Movie!" is gonna come out sometime this year! I don't know if we can qualify you... Buckaroo: Please sir! You don't know how bad I need this job... I have a lot of ideas for you. I have short films, animation, drama, villainy, most of the things you can imagine! Movie Producer: Well... umm... give me one of your ideas. If it is a wonderful one, you get the job! Buckaroo: Ummm... Ok! So, once a up-- Movie Producer: Uh uh uh... no "Once upon a time" son! Just STRAIGHT on to the picture! Buckaroo: Ok. It turns into Buckaroo's imagination. Buckaroo: So, lived in a city in desperate despair, some people lived in the fears of the bad guys. Movie Producer: Oooo... this should be interesting... Buckaroo: Nobody knew what to do... then came the evil guys. Their names where: "The Badman Gang". Movie Producer: Quick cut. I heard Badman right? Buckaroo: Yes, Badman. Movie Producer: Alright, go on! Buckaroo: Then, all they where doing is causing damage and chaos into the city. Citizens in the story are seen screaming. Citizen 3: Help us! Somebody!! Citizen 10: We are being attacked!! Buckaroo: Nobody knew what to do. The cops where being empowered by this. Badman: Muhahahahaha! Finally! This town is in my hands! Nobody can defeat me! NEVER!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Buckaroo: Then, along came the good guys. It cuts to show Crash Bandicoot, Sunny Funny, Mario, Meggy, Tari, Buckaroo and a lot more other heroes seen in previous stories. Rh390110478: Stop right there Badman... MarioFan2009: You have summoned so much terror to this town! We are now going to stop you! Badman: FOOLS! You cannot stop me! Nancy: We overpower you idiots! Bully Bill: You can't even do anything four eyed freaks! Bowser Junior: That is what you think! Sunny Funny: You stop this instant now! Badman: NEVER! Badman starts throwing gusts of wind at them. Mario: Brrhhh! This is very cold! Meggy: I know! My arms hurt! Firestar then comes in. Firestar: Need any help fellows? Badman: Indeed! Help us get rid of these meddlers! Firestar: Glad to do so! She starts throwing fireballs and it hits Endlesspossibilities 2006. Endlesspossibilities 2006: AHHHHH! I'M ON FIRE!! Tari: ENDLESS!! (She finds a bucket of water and throws it at him) Endlesspossibilities 2006: Thanks Tari... you saved my life... Tari: No problem! Alright! You have your nerve attempting to kill Endless! Now it's time for you to taste this! She makes a gamer beast with her robotic arm. The beast starts attacking Badman and his crew. Badman: THEY ARE TOO POWERED FOR US!! WE CAN'T HOLD THEM LIKE THIS!! CuldeeFell13: Now it is your turn to get your karma! Take this! CuldeeFell13 summons up volcano and Badman's crew gets burned to ash. DBT Guy: I'M MELTING!! MELTINGGGGGG--- Badman: NOOOOOO! MY CREW!! Firestar: Ha! I'm made out of fire! That cannot stop me! She throws a fireball at CuldeeFell13. CuldeeFell13: OUCH! Badman pulls out a gun Badman: Now it is time for you to pay for killing my gang! Suddenly a stab noise is heard. Badman: Huh? He looks back to see Firestar killed by Trikkiboy's "Ban Sword". Trikkiboy: Now we have outnumbered you... Trikkibot: Surrender or die non-believer! Badman: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!! He runs away but Cops are seen to his right side. Brooklyn T. Guy: You are not going anywhere chum! Simmons: Stay right where you are! Badman: Fuck... He looks to his left side to see the SML characters. Badman: No... It goes back to Buckaroo with a lot of scripts at his back. Buckaroo: And on his top side he saw the SMG4 and Parappa characters! Movie Producer: (Excited) Yeah yeah... Buckaroo: And at his down side he saw the wiki users! Movie Producer: Yeah... and?? Buckaroo: There was nothing for Badman to do, but blow his brains out. Which he did... He pulls out a gun, puts it to his hat and pulls the trigger. Movie Producer: Nicely done! Your hired! We will get our movie directors and screenwriters to help increase your plot on this beautiful movie!! Buckaroo: Yeah, and you gotta kill yourself to get involved into stories! (Faints on the ground with exhaustion) It irises out on Buckaroo. Trivia * This is the second short to be in the "Buckaroo Shorts!" series. * This episode takes place before The Firestar Arc!. Category:From 2019 Category:Movie Producer Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Buckaroo Shorts! Category:Tari Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:DBT Guy Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:Trikkibot Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:SMG4 Luigi Episodes Category:SMG4 Mario Episodes Category:SMG4 Peach Episodes Category:SMG4 Bowser Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:SMG4 Toad Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:TheSuperAlmightyDragon Episodes Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster Episodes Category:TheSquarePancakes Episodes Category:2epicworlds Episodes Category:ArthurFistMeme Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Fishy Boopkins Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:KAPFan9876 Episodes Category:Mikelord56 Episodes Category:OcelotGuys224 Episodes Category:Ast126 Episodes Category:Internet Problem Episodes Category:Agonzo7988 Episodes Category:ThomasandFriends7 Episodes Category:Gummy Cow! Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Crash Bandicoot Episodes Category:Nancy Episodes